Neji Hyuuga
by Neji Nii-Chan
Summary: A Neji x OC romance fic. Yukie has a deep admiration for Neji. She soon found out that Neji felt the same way. How will things turn out for them? A/N: Possible lemon in the future. Just saying. Don't want to surprise anyone when that time comes. As for now, Rated T.


**+[ A Neji FanFic • Chapter One • Fate ]+**

He trains with her everyday. They have so much determination, so much courage.

_Both traits that I admire and... lack._

They have each other, and they fight for one another, for everyone they care for; for this village.

Loving and being loved.

_...is something that I've never felt in a long time._

Is it even worth living? It feels as if you are already dead. But actually dying... and disappearing into nothingness...

_I'm scared..._

* * *

_~ * .The First meeting. * ~  
_

"May I ask who you are?"

The man's gentle voice hummed serenely through your ears.

"I see you here almost everyday."

Your heart fluttered; the warmest it ever felt in your entire life. There, he stood before you, as you looked up at him, fascination written in your eyes; his raven hair elegantly made their way down his beautiful, slim face, as strands were being blown by the warm breeze. His breathtaking orbs... is of the shade of lavender. You knew- both outside and inside; he was perfect.

_Who I am isn't important_.

You pushed yourself up from the ground and got on your feet, "I'm sorry, did I bother your training? I'll leave right away." you heard him speak afterwards, '_Wait_' he uttered softly; but you pretended you did not hear and left.

x *** * *** x_  
_

"Neji Nii-san, is she an acquaintance of yours?"

He turned to face the girl, "Oh, Hinata-sama." He shook his head, "No. This was the first time I've exchanged words with her."

Hinata blinked, "It seems she frequently visits this place."

"Yeah." He mumbled, as he shifted his gaze down the path you've taken.

He then placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hinata-sama, let's head back. It's getting late."

* * *

Flowers reminded you so much of him; that perfect being. You have loved the sight of flowers the moment you've fallen for Neji. They both possess great beauty that had been unmatched by anyone in your eyes. You've always found it to be a wonderful alternative, since you aren't expecting nor are you making any effort to get close to Neji.

_It's best for him if things remained this way_.

You picked a piece of flower and connected it together with the other ones to make a crown. It's done.

_Why do I even bother making these_?

"Nee-chan, that's amazing."

You turned your head to see a little girl. Her eyes similar to _his_. A very light violet tint.

Her sudden appearance surprised you, but your expression gradually transformed into a warm, faint smile, "You think so?"

x *** * *** x___  
_

_Where did that girl go...?  
_

He paused upon finding what he was looking for.

_~ * .The Second meeting. * ~_

He observed her movements, her beauty, and the way she talked.

She definitely captivated him._  
_

x *** * *** x___  
_

The Hyuuga girl nodded.

You gestured her to come closer, "Do you like flowers too? They're pretty, aren't they?"

"Yes." She agreed as she walks closer to you.

You lifted the flower crown and placed it on her head. You blissfully stared at the child, _She very much resembled him_.

Your delicate fingers gently tucked her hair behind her ears, she blushed, then a thought suddenly crossed your mind.

_His daughter will probably look a lot like this girl_. You giggled, "It suits you." the girl smiled.

"Hanabi." _This tender voice is_... "I've been looking for you."

_It's him_. Your heart began to pound, your expression turning blank. He always makes you nervous.

The girl gasped, "Neji Nii-san...!"

He gave her a pat on the head, "Come. Hiashi-sama is worried."

_Hiashi...? Ah... I'm assuming this girl is Hinata's younger sister_. You glanced at her one more time. She's being held by Neji. _How lucky_.

"Nee-chan!" the girl screamed, just before you could leave. You couldn't ignore her.

"W-What is it?" You did not want to stay here any longer.

"Thank You." The girl stood still, "My name is... Hanabi." She spoke shyly, as she awaits a response.

_It couldn't be helped_. She obviously wanted to know your name. "Yukie, you can call me Yukie." You smiled at the girl as you take your leave.

x *** * *** x_  
_

You felt it. He didn't take his eyes off of you even for a second; There was no mistaking it.

Why? Is he interested or is he angry because you've ignored him rather often?

Your smile grew bitter; you shook your head. Something as insignificant as that... _Don't get your hopes up_.

x *** * *** x_  
_

There was something about you that bothered him, but he can't quite put his finger on it... At least, not just yet.

As the both of them walked back home, he secretly plucked a flower from Hanabi's crown and lifted it up to his lips.

He then whispered your name,_ Yukie_...

* * *

"I-I passed.." _I can't believe it_.

Tsunade-sama had finally accepted you as her student. You we're happy for the news, but, well... Not entirely. Given that she is a Hokage, there are times when she's extremely busy and is unable to teach you all the basics regarding Medic-Nins, thus, she had given you tons and tons of books to read.

You weren't really all that good at reading..._ I hope this goes well_.

You sighed as you struggle to carry the stack of books in your hand.

x *** * *** x_  
_

_~ * .The Third meeting. * ~_

"Why is it that I always find you?"

You dropped your books the moment those words came out of his mouth.

He chuckled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He walked towards you and began to pick up the scattered documents.

You forced a smile, attempting to stop yourself from trembling; your heart beat is _once again_ in its irregular pattern, "I-No... It's alright." you assured him, and hastily grabbing everything on the ground; as your eyes coincidentally met his. How you loved his eyes... and well... everything about him.

His eyes felt like it could see through you; see through your facade. You gasped quietly, "I h-have to get going.." as you walk away from him, _once again_.

Though he grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer to him; his other hand, on your lower back, "You're avoiding me." he muttered; his voice, quite hoarse. And despite his gentle hold, his strength was still very clear.

A pink flush spread across your face, "Um... I..."

His eyes widened, and immediately, he let go of you.

"Please forgive my actions." He apologized.

_Why did I do that?_ It was pure instinct. _Something about her... Something bothers me_... He looked at you.

His eyes roamed all over you. Starting from your large, silver orbs, to the curve of your nose, and down to your slightly pouted lips. He shifted his gaze further downwards as he continues to scan your dainty body; inch by inch, and every curve that existed. He undoubtedly wanted you; What was wrong with him? His lascivious stare fading, he swallowed, "S-So you are a medical student?" his voice rather uneasy.

You we're just as captivated and mesmerized as he was; you gasped, "A-Ah... Yes..." quickly turning your gaze away from him.

He picked up one of your Medical books from the ground and began to flip through it; a piece of paper fell and got his attention. "**...!**" Upon unfolding it, he saw a sketch of himself, so beautifully drawn, and so detailed. He then looked at you in puzzlement; the corner of his lips slightly curving upwards, "You drew this?"

Out of his expectations, you suddenly squealed, "T-That's not mine!" in embarrassment and quickly grabbing the piece of paper. He, however, lifted his arms all the way up; the portrait, secured in his hand. "Oh, really?" He spoke very teasingly, and the smile on his face- being no different.

"Yes.. I-I just... found it lying around somewhere... and... I-I thought it looked really good... so I k-kept it..!" You bluffed as you attempted to reach for the humiliating item. You didn't want to admit it.

Compared to you, his stature is very tall; you're only up to his chest. You tiptoed, jumped- you tried everything you could in order to snatch the damn thing from him. It was so embarrassing... You just wanted to get rid of it so bad. "Ahh... Please give it to me!" You jumped up once more; finally touching and grabbing it out of his slender fingers. _Yes_! But oh- your aggressive leap had knocked both you and Neji down on the ground.

Your legs parted; surrounding his hips. Your ears pressed against his muscular chest; you could feel his heart beating just as fast as yours. "I'm sorry..-" You apologized as you push yourself up, but his strong hands held you back down. "Listen." He muttered, "It freaks out on me like this whenever you're around." his hold, tightening by the second. "My heart, that is." You closed your eyes as you concentrate on the thumping sounds.

"You're warm." You unconsciously said under your breath. You heard his light chuckle, "I-I mean..!" you exclaimed as you attempt to get up. "Stay." He muttered; his hand began to slowly descend down and slip under your shirt; you could feel his heart beating faster while his big, strong hand stroked the curve of your bare waist. Your face flushed red, and slightly, you arched your back; your soft breasts pushed up against his tight chest. He smirked upon feeling this sensation.

"I don't understand it myself, however- I'm quite infatuated with you." He removed his hands from under your shirt and placed it on your head, "But your sole presence... Causes both my body and mind to unusually react in many different ways." He sighed, "It's somewhat troubling."

He pushed himself up a little and lifted your chin up with his middle and index fingers, "What do you think I should do?" His eyes displayed an inexplicable desire, it was almost overwhelming.

He leaned in closer to your lips, his eyes partly closed, _What does she taste like?_ "Allow me to..." he muttered, as he inches closer... and closer to your lips. And at last, his lips touched... "your forehead...?" he said with a slight disappointment on his face, "You... You ducked."

You shook your head timidly, while avoiding his stare. He sat up and carefully placed you on the ground from his lap; he let out a light laughter. "Could this be your first... experience?" You glared at him; your cheeks as red as an apple, "T-That's beside the point... I-I just wasn't ready!" You exclaimed quite pridefully.

He then pulled you in and between his legs, "Then are you ready now?" he muttered. Your heart thumped; you looked up at him and blushed. "You do realize that... you've set yourself up for this, right?" his smirk grew wider. You couldn't believe what was happening. The man that you've wanted for so many years... is actually... interested in you.

_This isn't a dream... This is... all real_.

His sensual lips slowly... approaching yours... His tongue traced over his lips; moistening it, as he inches slightly more towards yours.. And to your dismay... He suddenly paused.. "Sorry, but I have to leave." he muttered those words so close to your lips that you could feel his warm breath. He then pulled away and smirked, "Perhaps we could resume some other time?" You blushed; you we're highly disappointed.

He stood up and gave you a warm smile, "You deserved it, anyway." he said, almost coldly.

The tables have turned on you. This time, it was not you who left, but _him_. How unexpectedly cruel this man could be.

_but my attraction for him... have drastically increased_.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if Neji is quite OOC. ._.**

**Nevertheless, hope ya liked it. :)**


End file.
